Spider silks are proteinaceous fibers composed largely of non-essential amino acids. Orb-web spinning spiders have as many as seven sets of highly specialized glands and produce up to seven different types of silk. Each silk protein has a different amino acid composition, mechanical property, and function. The physical properties of a silk fiber are influenced by the amino acid sequence, spinning mechanism, and environmental conditions in which it was produced.
The dragline silk of A. diadematus demonstrates high tensile strength (1.9 Gpa; ˜15 gpd) approximately equivalent to that of steel (1.3 Gpa) and synthetic fibers such as aramid fibers (e.g., Kevlar™). The physical properties of dragline silk balance stiffness and strength, both in extension and compression, imparting the ability to dissipate kinetic energy without structural failure. The utility of spider silk proteins as “super filaments” has led to attempts to produce these silks in large quantities.
Previous efforts at generating commercial fibers from spider silk proteins have proven unavailing, with particular problems evident in maintaining stability, integrity, and workability of the fibers. The present invention offers an innovative solution to this problem with advancements to the procedural steps, apparatus and working materials used, culminating in the result of production of uniform and stable commercially viable quantities of spider silk fiber.